Claire Danalor
Claire Danalor '(クレア ダナラー, ''Kurea Danaraa) is an Exiled Knight of the Pergrande Kingdom, known infamously as the '''Devil Knight (魔騎士, Makishi), due to her personality being full of vices, which lead to her exile. She was more famously known as the Break Blade Knight (間剣騎士, Aidakenkishi), mastering the sword known as Arthon, proving her skill in wielding a blade that breaks after a single swing, defeating foes with a broken blade, in order to spite the blacksmith who forged Arthon. Appearance Claire is a young, petite looking woman, despite very much approaching her thirties, with blonde, messy hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head, somewhat spikey with its look, as well as jade green eyes, with black pupils. She possesses a slender figure, as well as a rather short height, being as tall as the average teenager, as opposed to an adult nearing their thirties. As for her attire, Claire's dominant color scheme is red, with some golden and black decorations. She wears detached sleeves, exposing her shoulders, a choker on her neck, which slightly extends inbetween her collar bones, as a sports-esque bra covers her small chest, while wearing a skirt-like garb on her waist, a loincloth covering her crotch, and finally, wearing black leggings, and red boots. Personality Equipment Crimson Devil (紅魔, Kurenaima): The trademark armor of Claire, which contributed to her title as the Devil Knight. It is a silver armor, worn over her regular garb, with red markings on it. It possesses bulky shoulders, gauntlets with sharp edges on around it, a combat, skirt-like metal plates around her waist, the loincloth remaining, with the most distinct feature being the horned helmet, resembling either a bull or a demon. The armor serves its purpose intended, defending Claire's body, being made from steel, enchanted and enhanced via alchemy to make it stronger, allowing it to tank both magic and physical attacks. Crimson Devil possesses a unique ability known as Knight Style (騎士型(ナイトスタイル), Kishikata). The metal of the armor possesses circuit-like magical lines under the initial layer of steel. Said circuits attach themselves onto any metallic surface that come in contact with the armor itself, slithering up them like a web of sorts. When the circuits encroach any metallic construct, Claire gains control over the metal, not in the same vein as Metal Magic, with the ability to fully manipulate it, but more of a commad-based control. Claire is capable of causing a body to remain stuck to her armor, claiming "ownership" over said weapon, forcing the enemy to let go of it. When holding a metallic weapon, or any metallic object in her hands, and encroaching the circuits onto it, the metal becomes reinforced and stronger than before, and Claire becomes capable of efficiently wielding them as leginimate weaponry, clashing with other magical weapons and mages. The armor, all around, functions as a means of defense and support for Claire, with the only offense it offers being Claire's own brutal fighting style being employed against her enemies, using her fists and the rest of her body to smash her enemies. Arthon (アーソン, Aason): Arthon is a sword forged in Pergrande by a blacksmith, built with the purpose of proving to the proud and arrogant knights of the Pergrande Kingdom that they become weaklings once their weapon is taken from them, doing so by creating a sword whose blade will always break apart to pieces after the first swing, rendering it only a guard and hilt. Due to this, it exposed the weakness of the knights once their sword shattered and they lost their ability to fight. However, Claire, being the arrogant and proud knight that she is, took Arthon and decided to, in her own words, prove her own superior skill. Claire created an entire fighting style focusing on Arthon solely and its special crutch, working around it and adapting it into a feasible weapon that still keeps her strong and advantageous in combat. Initially, Claire created a series of spells whose intended purpose was always "one-shot kills", taking advantage of the enchant blade being susceptible to magic energy, allowing her to easily channel her magic through it, thus, every spell she uses with the blade still intact is meant to take out enemies with a single swing. In the case the attack fails, she misses or her foe is stronger than anticipated, Claire continues to use the broken Arthon, wielding it either one handed or two handed, as she would normally wield a sword. Claire essentially employs the broken blade, but with greater tenacity, and being the brute that she is, employed fast and hard-hitting attacks using whats left of the sword, which one could argue makes her more dangerous, due to completely closing the distance between her and her enemy, leaving no room to breathe. By mastering a sword that's meant to expose the weakness of knights and turning it into a strength, Claire managed to prove the blacksmith wrong with her own ability. Diablade (ディアブラド, Diaburado): Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magical Abilities Trivia *Claire commonly uses "mademoiselle", even when referring to males, suggesting she has no idea what the word actually means and just uses it out of habit. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Knight